Enlouquecendo
by Ci-chan
Summary: Heero e Duo têm uma idéia para acabar com as maluquices de seus amigos, e vão colocala em prática. Quem será que vai enlouquecer primeiro? Yaoi 1x2


**Observação: **Contém Yaoi (depois não diga que eu não avisei) com nosso casal favorito, Heero e Duo. Não gosta, não leia. Os personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Sunrise e da Bandai e eu apenas deixo as coisas um pouco mais divertidas para eles (bom, pelo menos para o Duo e para o Heero -)

* * *

**Enlouquecendo**

_Por Ci chan_

* * *

"Eu tive uma idéia!!! Eu tive uma idéia!!!" Quatre descia correndo as escadas de encontro a sala de televisão, onde Trowa e Wufei assistiam ao noticiário do dia. "Eu tive uma idéia, e... dessa vez eu acho... que pode dar certo" disse com a respiração falha causada pela corrida até os amigos. 

"Jura? Como deu certo a idéia das cartas? Ou a de prende-los no sótão? Ou quem sabe a de força-los a ter uma conversa sobre o relacionamento deles?" falou o chinês, sarcástico, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

O loiro não se abalou pelo tom de voz do amigo, se ele ajudou nos planos anteriores era porque havia considerado todas aquelas idéias. "Não, na verdade é um plano bem simples. Nós temos apenas que marcar um jantar com eles em um restaurante bem romântico. Quando chegar a hora do encontro, nós esperamos eles chegarem ao restaurante e cada um arruma um jeito de avisar que surgiu um imprevisto..."

"Aí eles teriam que jantar juntos sem brigas, uma vez que eles vão estar em um lugar público." Completou Trowa, acompanhando o raciocínio do árabe. "É, pode dar certo."

Wufei ainda ficou com o pé atrás, mas os outros dois não demoraram a convencê-lo. Eles realmente precisavam que os dois se acertassem, pelo bem de suas sanidades mentais.

**oOo **

_No outro dia..._

Heero entra no restaurante vinte minutos mais cedo que o combinado e escolhe uma mesa para acomodar os quatro amigos, senta e pede ao garçom uma água com gás que não demora a chegar.

Fica alguns segundos observando o local escolhido por Quatre. O restaurante ainda não estava cheio, mas alguns casais já eram vistos espalhados pelo amplo espaço, em suas mesas. Alguns conversando em sussurros perto do ouvido e outros apenas trocando carícias discretas e olhares apaixonados. Tudo muito meloso na opinião de Heero Yuy.

Alguns minutos depois ele escuta o toque do seu celular e atende a chamada.

-Yuy falando. – fala com a voz inexpressiva.

-Heero, escuta, acabei de receber uma missão e não vai dar tempo de ir até aí me encontrar com vocês. Avisa o pessoal por mim, tudo bem?

-Sem problemas, Trowa.

-Tenha um bom jantar, Heero. – Trowa desliga e Heero volta sua atenção ao seu copo, bebendo o resto de seu conteúdo.

Terminando de dar uma nova olhada pelo local, que já começava a encher, levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Duo entrando com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele usava uma calça jeans preta, levemente justa, e uma blusa de manga comprida também preta, com alguns detalhes prata reluzentes à luz no punho e no tórax. Os cabelos presos na costumeira trança, o crucifixo pendurado no pescoço e um tênis preto completavam o visual que chamava atenção de muitos.

Passou os olhos pelo ambiente à procura de um rosto conhecido e encontrou o japonês. Se aproximou da mesa e puxou uma cadeira em frente a ele, se sentando em seguida. Em momento nenhum olhou diretamente para o amigo.

-Wufei acabou de me ligar falando que não vai poder vir. Recebeu uma missão urgente e parte ainda hoje.

Heero olha desconfiado para o americano, achando estranha a situação.

-Trowa me ligou também, ele falou que estava saindo em missão e não vai poder vir.

-Bem, então somos apenas eu, você e Quat...

Não terminou de falar pois o garçom apareceu com um pequeno bilhete, falando que alguém havia ligado para o restaurante e pedido para dar um recado para os dois.

"_Meninos, Desculpe mesmo, mas eu não vou poder me juntar a vocês para o jantar. Estou 'a trabalho'. Aproveitem a noite... Quatre."_

-Agora seremos apenas nós dois. Quatre também recebeu uma missão. A coisa está feia por lá, você não acha?

-Você ainda não percebeu o que eles estão tentando fazer de novo, Duo?

-O que voc... – ele ia começar mais algo estalou em sua cabeça – Eles nunca dão missão a algum deles quando um de nós está livre 1.

-E agora os três, eu friso, OS TRÊS, recebem missões assim na mesma hora, e nós dois ficamos à toa? Suspeito não?

-Isso já passou dos limites Heero. Eu mato aquele árabe trambiqueiro.

-Na verdade eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

**oOo **

Quatre, Trowa e Wufei estavam sentados na mesa, jogando cartas, ansiosos com a volta dos outros dois amigos e com desculpas prontas na ponta da língua. Já passava das duas da madrugada e nem um sinal deles.

-Acho que dessa vez funcionou, vocês não acham? – Quatre disse, esperançosamente.

-Pela demora dos dois, talvez tenha dado certo sim. – o loiro sorri com o comentário de Wufei mas depois encolhe os ombros com o que este disse em seguida – Porque você não teve essa idéia antes?

Trowa ia defender o amigo mas foi silenciado pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Em questão de milésimos três pares de olhos se voltam para esta e quase saltam da órbita com a cena que vêem.

Heero abre a porta e se afasta para dar passagem a um envergonhado mas sorridente Duo, para que esse entrasse primeiro. Entra logo atrás, fecha a porta e pega Duo pela mão, conduzindo-o até a grande mesa em que os chocados amigos estavam e puxa uma cadeira. Senta e em seguida puxa o americano para seu colo, passando o braço por sua cintura.

-Então? Estavam nos esperando? – Duo quase ri do rubor que cobriu as faces de Quatre, mas se controla passando o braço pelo pescoço de Heero e fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

-Hmm, sim. As missões foram canceladas e já era tarde para ir até o restaurante. Nós achamos que vocês já estavam em casa mas a casa estava vazia, aí resolvemos esperar. – foi a voz quase temerosa de Trowa, que também estava com a face vermelha com a cena que presenciava.

-Hai. Entendo. Eu e Duo temos uma coisa pra contar pra vocês. – Heero começa e olha para Duo, pedindo silenciosamente para ele continuar.

-Sim, e como vocês planejaram isso incansavelmente, nós achamos que estaria tudo bem pra vocês. Heero e eu estamos namorando.

Heero sorri e beija a bochecha de Duo. Os três se espantam com o ato mas disfarçam rápido.

-Eu estou realmente feliz por vocês, espero que dê tudo certo. – Quatre estava empolgado por seu plano ter dado certo e feliz por ver o sorriso no rosto de Duo.

-Está tudo bem Duo, como você mesmo disse, nós _planejamos isso incansavelmente _e estamos felizes por ter dado certo, não é mesmo Wufei? – o chinês olha para Trowa e dá um rápido olhar assassino.

-Sim, é verdade. Só espero que sejam discretos. Boa noite então. – e sobe para seu quarto o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguem se mover.

Heero sorri mais uma vez e se levanta, trazendo o namorado junto.

-Bom, acho que nós vamos também. – abraça Duo por trás e dá uma piscadela para Trowa – o jantar de hoje foi muito cansativo e nós precisamos de um pouco de privacidade, se é que vocês me entendem.

Trowa e Quatre observam, completamente estupefatos, Heero e Duo subirem as escadas e entrarem no quarto do americano. Depois de alguns minutos viram um para o outro, ambos envergonhados, dizem boa noite e sobem, cada um para seu quarto.

**oOo **

_Dois dias depois..._

Wufei estava trabalhando em seu gundam há mais de três horas. Não estava com ânimo para ficar em casa, observando a cada canto em que passava os dois amigos se pegando. Esta cena já tinha virado rotineira e ele estava em seus limites. Mas não tinha como negar que se ficasse mais alguns minutos ali desmaiaria de fome.

Estava voltando para casa quando resolveu entrar pela porta dos fundos e evitar uma cena desconfortável, mas assim que abriu a porta percebeu seu erro. Duo estava sentado na bancada da cozinha, com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Heero que estava em pé, entre suas pernas com as mãos subindo e descendo por suas costas. Gemidos eram ouvidos aos sussurros da boca de ambos, o que fez Wufei ficar mais vermelho do que já estava.

Pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção dos dois amigos, que, em vez de se separarem grudaram mais seus corpos.

-Vocês não escutaram uma palavra do que eu disse sobre discrição não é mesmo?

Desviou o olhar para o outro lado e saiu da cozinha batendo pé. Entrou na sala e olhou para as caras entediadas e ruborizadas dos outros amigos e se jogou ao lado de Trowa no sofá maior. Quatre estava deitado de costas no chão, com as mãos em baixo da cabeça.

-Eu não posso agüentar mais isso. – ele disse, se sentando e olhando para suas mãos, envergonhado.

-Eles já estão passando dos limites de privacidade e não fazem nem dois dias. – Trowa concordava com o árabe – E pra piorar nós não teremos missões por mais alguns dias. Nós vamos enlouquecer.

-Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei participar dos planos de vocês. – Wufei disse, se esforçando para não escutar os gemidos que vinham da cozinha.

Esforço em vão, ele percebeu, quando Heero e Duo passaram por eles na sala, ainda agarrados, e subiram para o quarto do americano.

-Bem, nós precisávamos fazer alguma coisa por eles senão enlouqueceríamos com suas brigas idiotas que não paravam. – Quatre era o mais vermelho dos três – mas não tínhamos como adivinhar que a situação iria piorar a esse ponto depois que os ajudássemos a resolver os problemas deles.

Os três concordaram e foram para a cozinha, evitando os olhares uns dos outros e procurando alguma coisa para se alimentar.

**oOo **

-Baka, você não precisava morder meu pescoço tão forte. – Heero disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Foi mal Heero, mas se eu não fizesse isso, eu provavelmente estragaria tudo rindo da cara que o Quatre fez quando entrou na cozinha.

-Tá, tudo bem. Só se controle da próxima vez.

-Eu juro que vou tentar. Mas, Heero. Acha que já podemos passar para o plano H? – Duo disse, brincalhão, esperando a resposta positiva.

-Não sei. Eu acho que ainda está cedo.

-Cedo? Eu realmente não acho que seja cedo. Eles vêm infernizando nossa vida há mais de um mês. Eles nos deixaram trancados no sótão por quatro horas seguidas, fizeram com que você me enchesse o saco uma semana inteira só porque teve que dormir na sala junto comigo sendo que eu era o menos culpado. Merda! Eles quase me fizeram acreditar que você estava apaixonado por mim...

Duo percebeu o que tinha falado e se calou, olhando para baixo, para as próprias mãos, e tentando acalmar a respiração. Heero olhou para Duo com um sorriso doce, se aproximou dele e levou a mão até seu queixo, levantando sua cabeça e o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

-Tudo bem, Duo. Vamos começar com o plano H.

**oOo **

_Três dias depois..._

Wufei estava deitado em sua cama, quase adormecendo. Estava trancado em seu quarto há várias horas, com uma reserva de comida em um canto.

Trowa estava no quarto ao lado, sentado em sua cama. Estava na mesma posição há vários minutos, com um livro apoiado em uma das mãos e a outra atrás de sua cabeça. Também tinha uma quantidade considerável de frutas e sanduíches em cima de sua cômoda.

Quatre também estava em seu quarto, tomando uma xícara de chá gelado, já que não se arriscaria a uma descida até a cozinha. O chá estava ruim, havia sido preparado há horas atrás, mas era a única coisa que o faria dormir.

Os três, ao mesmo tempo, arregalaram os olhos em choque ao que escutaram.

-Hmmmm... Heerooooo!!! – eram os gritos de Duo, vindo do quarto do americano.

-Ahhh... – era a voz rouca de Heero, arfante.

Wufei encara a porta do quarto, incrédulo. Trowa aperta os olhos para tentar se concentrar apenas no que lia. Quatre coloca ambas as mãos sobre o rosto, cansado. "De novo não" foi o que os três murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ahhh, Heeeero... Maissssss, isso!! – os gritos de Duo vão ficando cada vez mais alto enquanto gemidos entrecortados são escutados do japonês.

Wufei coloca o travesseiro na cabeça, Trowa joga longe seu livro e Quatre move as mãos dos olhos para os ouvidos.

-Heeeeeroooo... Heeeerrrooooo!!!

-Vem Duo!! Ahhhhh... Duooooooooo!!!

A porta do quarto dos três se abrem ao mesmo tempo e eles se olham, cada um mais vermelho que o outro enquanto gemidos baixinhos, cansados, ainda podiam ser ouvidos.

-Alguém mais acha que eles acabaram de ultrapassar todos os limites?

Dois acenos de cabeça sãos vistos após a fala de Trowa e eles seguem para o quarto no final do corredor. Não se incomodam em bater na porta e Quatre é o primeiro a entrar, seguido de Trowa e Wufei.

Os três amigos estavam preparados para ver a cena típica provida dos gritos que acabaram de escutar mas não para a cena que chegava aos seus olhos.

**oOo **

Heero estava sentado na cama, batendo com força nas teclas de seu laptop e com um fone cobrindo os ouvidos. Duo estava lendo uma revista em quadrinhos e também escutava música com um fone. Um som ligado a um canto fazia barulhos estranhos e a voz dos dois podia ser escutada ao fundo quando a porta foi aberta e três garotos totalmente enfurecidos encaravam os dois rostos tranqüilos. Raiva era só o que podia ser visto no rosto dos três recém-chegados.

Duo e Heero largaram seus afazeres, trocaram olhares divertidos e sorrisos maliciosos e voltaram para os amigos.

-Finalmente. Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo isso iria demorar para acontecer.

-Que merda vocês estão falando? – Trowa elevou a voz, sem entender o que eles falavam – O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

-O que vocês dois estavam fazendo agora pouco? – Quatre perguntou, suspeito.

-Eu estava lendo uma revista e Heero estava revisando o relatório da última missão. – Duo deu de ombros e caminhou até o som, tirando o cd de dentro e desligando-o.

-Maxwell, eu acho que nós merecemos uma explicação quanto a isso. – Wufei olhava com raiva, enquanto Trowa e Quatre concordavam com acenos de cabeça.

-Ah, e nós a daremos a vocês. – Duo disse, indicando a cama para que os amigos se sentassem – Na verdade o problema é bem simples e eu acredito que vocês, inteligentes como são, já tenham decifrado o grande problema.

-Com certeza. Vocês dois estão tirando uma com a nossa cara há dias. Vocês devem ter dado muitas risadas as nossas custas. – era a voz irritada de Wufei, que soava impiedosa mas não assustava os dois rostos divertidos de Duo e Heero.

-Vocês estão tentando nos enlouquecer com esse joguinho. Nós não temos mais privacidade na nossa própria casa, e isso já ultrapassou todos os limites. – Trowa acompanhou as palavras de Wufei.

-Nada disso, meu amigo. Confesso que esses foram dias cômicos, mas não era nossa intenção, era apenas uma conseqüência, muito divertida diga-se de passagem. – Os outros três fecharam a cara e Duo deu um pequeno sorriso.

Wufei estava pronto para protestar quando Heero interrompeu.

-O que Duo quer dizer, é que vocês mereceram tudo isso. Sim, porque também deve ter sido muito divertido tentar manipular nossas vidas com todos aqueles _encontros casuais _entre Duo e eu.

-Ah é, deve ter sido bastante divertido observar Heero tentar me matar achando que fui eu quem havia esquecido a chave do lado de fora do sótão. Ou então achando que havia mandado uma carta declarando a ele meu amor eterno. Ou melhor ainda quando ele destruiu meu quarto porque pensou que eu tinha feito o mesmo com o dele e nós dois tivemos que dividir o sofá da sala. Hã? Quem deu mais risadas as custas de quem? QUEM FOI QUE FEZ O INOCENTE DUO MAXWELL ACHAR QUE UMA PEDRA DE GELO PODERIA ESTARA APAIXONADA POR ELE? QUEM?

Duo se sentou no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e uma irritação na garganta devido aos berros que acabou de dar a plenos pulmões. Fazia bem desabafar, mas da próxima vez ele faria isso um pouco mais baixo.

Heero olhava os espantados amigos, que estavam com aquelas expressões culpadas que foram frutos das palavras do americano. Duo poderia ser ameaçador quando queria, mas naquele momento parecia amedrontado. E isso trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do japonês. Olhou para os amigos e completou.

-Bom, essa foi a verdade. Vocês tentaram nos manipular e riram das nossas caras, nós tentamos enlouquecer vocês e rimos das suas caras. Mas acho que vocês tiraram a lição disso tudo, não é mesmo? Nunca mais brinquem comigo ou com Duo dessa maneira. Nossos desentendimentos não são problemas seus, nossas brigas não são problemas seus e, principalmente o que nós sentimos um pelo outro não é problemas de nenhum de vocês.

Heero disse todas aquelas palavras como se relatasse uma rotina, sem a mínima emoção em seu rosto frio e impassível. Duo o olhava fixo, tentando entender se essas palavras significavam alguma coisa além de 'não mexam comigo'. Ouviram Quatre pigarrear alto e se viraram para o loiro.

-Acho que nós devemos desculpas para vocês. Nós apenas... – Duo sorriu e não deixou que Quatre continuasse.

-Eu o conheço bem demais para saber que você tinha as melhores intenções quando decidiu que Heero e eu sofríamos de uma paixão reprimida. Está tudo bem, afinal de contas nós também não somos as pobres vítimas da história, afinal de contas também aprontamos com vocês.

-Então eu acho que está tudo bem, não é mesmo? Acho que vou fazer uma coisa que não consigo fazer direito há uns três dias: dormir. – Wufei saiu do quarto antes de escutar as risadas dos outros e bateu a porta do próprio quarto. Trowa e Quatre seguiram logo depois para seus quartos.

-Acho melhor nós irmos dormir também. – Duo se levantou do chão indo até a cama quando Heero o puxou pelo braço e o beijou.

O beijo foi intenso e carinhoso e Duo nunca imaginou que beijar Heero seria tão melhor que em seus sonhos, assim como o japonês se punia por ter demorado tanto tempo para seguir seus instintos.

-Acho que eles não foram os únicos que aprenderam uma lição com a história. – Heero olha nos olhos violeta ainda surpresos pelo contato.

-Hãn?! – Duo se via confuso demais para elaborar uma frase.

-Eu aprendi a escutar meus amigos. – Heero riu da confusão de Duo ficando cada vez mais acentuada, ele parecia adorável daquela maneira – o que eu quero dizer, é que se eu tivesse escutado o que Trowa e Wufei tentaram me falar, me abrir os olhos, talvez eles não tivessem usado de outras formas para tentar me convencer.

Nada mais precisou ser dito. Heero puxou Duo para si e o beijou novamente. Dessa vez sem surpresas ou confusões. Simples, como deveria ter sido desde o princípio.

**oOo **

Wufei 2 dormiu como a muito não dormia. Estivera necessitado de um bom sono há um bom tempo e estava aliviado por ter passado a noite particularmente bem.

Levantou de sua cama e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Com a aparência melhorada, sem traços da maravilhosa noite que tivera, desceu para a segunda parte do plano: uma boa refeição, outra coisa que estava faltando em sua vida nos últimos dias devido à falta de privacidade.

Desceu as escadas tranqüilo, pronto para um novo dia quando parou abruptamente com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Duo estava sentado no sofá, meio virado para o lado onde Heero estava sentado e os dois estavam engajados em um beijo que poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma tentativa de homicídio não fossem as mãos do japonês carinhosamente no rosto do americano, que tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do outro.

Wufei olhou para o alto da escada, tentado a voltar e se esconder em baixo de seus cobertores, mas um roncar alto, proveniente de seu estômago o fez mudar de idéia. Relutante, desceu o restante dos degraus caminhando rapidamente até a cozinha, decidido em não chamar a atenção do casal.

Entrou a passos largos e encarou dois rostos deprimentes olhando para o nada. Quatre e Trowa pareciam desolados.

-Eu achei que o namoro deles era apenas para tirar uma com a nossa cara. – Wufei se juntou aos amigos.

-Pelo jeito, agora em vez dos gritos dos dois nós teremos que conviver com os amassos nada discretos deles pela casa. – Trowa comentou, tomando mais um pouco do seu chá.

-Pelo menos meu plano deu certo. – Quatre murmurou, recebendo dois olhares assassinos.

* * *

**1 **Nem um pouco presunçoso nosso querido Duo. 

**2** O motivo de ter sido Wufei o escolhido para essa cena é simples: Eu o amo! Por mais que ele não acredite!

**Nota da Cissy: **Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês me perguntam: Mas o que aconteceu com 'Amor de Primavera'? E eu respondo: Nada aconteceu. É que eu simplesmente não pude me conter e tive que escrever isso aqui. As vezes eu surto assim mesmo... E eu simplesmente amo one-shots.

Mas foi bastante divertido escrever essa fic. Espero que vocês gostem de lê-la tanto quanto gostei de escreve-la.

E meu pen name foi mudado devido às ameaças que recebi da Bibis...

Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
